dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Eastin
Steve Eastin (born 22 June 1948) is an American character actor and producer. He played Bill Bennett, the paternal grandfather Astor and Cody Bennett, on Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Five: * "My Bad" * "Hello, Bandit" * "The Big One" Career '''Films' Her film credits include roles in Joe Kidd (1972, uncredited); Cloud Dancer (1980); A Change of Seasons (1980); The Devil and Max Devlin (1981); Butcher, Baker, Nightmare Maker (1981); Night Warning (1983); Gotcha! (1985); A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985); The Hidden (1987); Field of Dreams (1989); Robot Wars (1993); The Hidden II (1993); Blood In, Blood Out (1993); Silver (1993); Wagons East (1994); The Scout (1994); Last Man Standing (1995); Ed (1996); The Sweeper (1996); Con Air (1997); Little Bigfoot 2: The Journey Home (1997); Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999); Diplomatic Siege (1999); Stealth Fighter (1999); Agent Red (2000); Catch Me if You Can (2002); A Man Apart (2003); Beat Boys Beat Girls (2003 Short); Matchstick Men (2003); The Commission (2003); Shallow Ground (2004); Crash Landing (2005); When a Stranger Calls (2006); The Black Dahlia (2006); Rails & Tie (2007); Hollywood Dot Com (2007); The Coverup (2008); Up in the Air (2009); Compline (2009 Short); Locker 13: Down and Out (2009 Short); Jesus Comes to Town (2010); All Things Fall Apart (2011); Clean Ops the Chronicles of V (2012); Locker 14 (2013); Watercolor Postcards (2013); Lucky Charm (2013 Short); and Warning Shot (2018). TV Movies His TV movies include Night Games (1974); The Clone Master (1978); Happily Ever After (1978); The Best Place to Be (1979); Crisis in Mid-air (1979); Trouble in High Timber Country (1980); The Patricia Neal Story (1981); Silence of the Heart (1984); The Cowboy and the Ballerina (1984); Mirrors (1985); Heart of a Champion: The Ray Mancini Story (1985); The Deliberate Stranger (1986); Acceptable Risks (1986); Sister Margaret and the Saturday Night Ladies (1987); Desperado: Badlands Justice (1989); Nightmare on the 13th Floor (1990); By Dawn's Early Light (1990); Perfect Crimes (1991); Her Final Fury: Betty Broderick, the Last Chapter (1992); The Positively True Adventures of the Alleged Texas Cheerleader-Murdering Mom (1993); Dying to Love You (1993); Tony & Nancy: The Inside Story (1994); Race Against Time: The Search for Sarah (1996); The Rockford Files: If the Frame Fits... (1996); Sleeping with the Devil (1997); Three Secrets (1999); The '60s (1999); and Burn (2007). Television His TV credits include appearances on Wonder Woman; Little House on the Prairie; CHiPS; T.J. Hooker; St. Elsewhere; Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction; The A-Team; Hill Street Blues; MacGyver; The Handler; Moonlighting; Matlock; Seinfeld; L.A. Law; The X-Files; Murphy Brown; The Guardian; Judging Amy; NYPD Blue; Gilmore Girls; Dipsticks; Legit; In Plain Sight; NCIS; Saving Grace; Vanished; Cold Case; Without a Trace; Providence; The District; Black Scorpion; The Division; Felicity; Any Day Now; Chicago Hope; Profiler; Pensacola: Wings of Gold; JAG; Ask Harriet; Melrose Place; Murder One: Diary of a Serial Killer (mini-series); Murder One; The Pretender; Diagnosis Murder; ER; Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman; Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero; Picket Fences; Saved by the Bell: The College Years; LA. Law; Wings; Doogie Howser, M.D.; FBI: The Untold Stories; Equal Justice; Houston Knights; The New Adam-12; Falcon Crest; Days of Our Lives; Mancuso, FBI; Life Goes On; Valerie; Buck James; Starman; Cagney & Lacey; Scarecrow and Mrs. King; The Colbys; Crazy Like a Fox; Alfred Hitchcock Presents; Streets of Justice; After MASH; ABC Afterschool Specials; The Six Million Dollar Man; The Waltons; Mulligan’s Stew; and Petrocelli. Video Games * 1993 Ground Zero Texas (Reece) * 1999 Battlezone II: Combat Commander (Ensemble (voice) * 2012 Dishonored (Civilian voice) Personal Life Eastin was born in Colorado, where he began to study acting at the age of six at his local theater. Later, he attended the University of Northern Colorado where he appeared in several productions at the Little Theater of the Rockies. After college, Eastin received a fellowship to teach at the University of Arizona. After this, he moved to Los Angeles to further pursue his acting career, enrolling in the Charles Conrad Studio in 1974. In 1991, he founded his own acting school, The Steve Eastin Studio.wikipedia Trivia * Steve is a descendant of the D'Estaing family of France. Gallery Steve Eastin 1.jpg Steve Eastin 2.jpg Steve Eastin 3.jpg Steve Eastin 4.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter